Mob
Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama is the main protagonist of the Mob Psycho 100 series. He appeared in the 117th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mob VS Tatsumaki, where he fought against Tatsumaki from the One-Punch Man series. He was voiced by Beau Bridgland. History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, eight-year-old Shigeo Kageyama is an average middle school boy who was nicknamed Mob because of his lack of a sense in presence. He could tap into his inner wellspring of mental prowess, but he was frightened of his own abilities though as he realizes the potential risk of his powers and accomplishments and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from both Reigen and his childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. With his emotions suppressed and growing inside Mob little by little, his power threatens to break through its limits as he eventually encounters other espers like the criminal group, Claw. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real Name: Shigeo Kageyama *Height: 157 cm | 5’1” *Weight: 44.3 kg | 98 lbs *Age: 14 years *Alias: Mob, White T-Poison *Attends Salt Middle School *Member of the Body Improvement Club *Favourite food: Takoyaki, milk, & ramen *Favourite hobby: Watching the sky Esper Powers *Telekinesis & flight *Energy absorption *Energy transference *Spiritual awareness *Astral projection *Chlorokinesis *Energy barriers *Mind control resistance Explosion Forms *100% Rage **Mob becomes a serious fighter *100% Animosity **Mob loses some self-control & becomes violent *100% Gratitude **Mob transfers powers with a 1,000% increase *100% Sadness **Mob cries a lot *100% Kindness **Mob creates much stronger barriers to protect others *100% Courage **Mob becomes more heroic & extremely powerful *100% Obsession **Mob goes on a single-minded rampage *100% Ecstasy **Mob becomes hysterical & erratic *???% Form **Mob accesses his inner power **Improves range of energy absorption **Greatly heightens power **Acts semi-subconsciously Feats *Caught a bolt of lightning *Flew 20 kilometers in mere seconds *Transferred a city-busting blast into broccoli *Absorbed a Charged Bomb from Toichiro & Shou *Caused a magnitude 9 earthquake *Destroyed Momagi’s Mental Mindscape *Defeated Toichiro Suzuki, Teru, Serizawa, Dimple DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Oh. I'm lost. * Can you help me? Do you go to the middle school here? * You shouldn't use your powers on others. * Time to teach you a lesson. * By the way, just so you know... * ...This is your fault. One Minute Melee Mob appeared in Season 5 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Tatsumaki and won. Gallery MobSprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screenshot_20191106-165025_YouTube.jpg|100% sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screenshot_20191106-165239_YouTube.jpg|???% sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screenshot_20191116-085100_YouTube.jpg|Hand-drawn ???% design used in DEATH BATTLE! 7F4028EE-56D8-4F36-A900-7F241AAF3B72.jpeg|Hand-drawn design used in One Minute Melee Mob_Psycho_100.gif|Esper Abilities mob 100%.jpg|100% Question_Mark_Shigeo.png|???% 6d75efa0f2fef2ea15060a1f827bfda005c1845d_hq.gif|Telekinesis Mobenergy.gif|Psychic Energy Absorption Gratitude.gif|Psychic Energy Transfer Mobradar.gif|Extrasensory Perception 8hCmVr2.jpg|Astral Projection Chlorokinesis.gif|Chlorokinesis Trivia * Mob is the first Shogakukan character to appear. * Mob and his opponent are the 14th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife and Ken Masters & Terry Bogard. * Mob is the 17th male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam and Tommy Oliver. ** He is the tenth male to lose against a female, after Boba Fett, Starscream, Gaara, The Meta, The Scout, Nathan Drake, Thor, Carnage and Tommy Oliver. References * Mob on Wikipedia * Mob on the Mob Psycho 100 Wiki Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Protagonists Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Children Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Human Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Flying combatants Category:Merciful Combatants